The present disclosure relates to a hand-held cutter configured to cut concrete, asphalt, and other materials.
For example, a known hand-held cutter disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4575554 includes a cutter body which has an arm member extending substantially horizontally. The arm member rotatably supports, on its tip end, a disc-shaped cutting blade of which the center axis extends horizontally and perpendicularly to the direction in which the arm member extends. The cutter body incorporates an engine for driving and rotating the cutting blade. A half of the cutting blade closer to the engine is covered with a protection cover which has a substantially semicircular shape in front view. The protection cover is rotatable about the center axis of the cutting blade. An arc-shaped guide plate extending around the center axis of the cutting blade is attached to the protection cover at a predetermined distance from the peripheral surface of the protection cover. The guide plate rotates integrally with the protection cover. The guide plate has an arc-shaped slit formed therein. A bolt with a washer passes through the slit such that the shaft of the bolt is situated in the slit. A lock lever is mounted to the head of the bolt, and the shaft of the bolt is partially screwed in a screw hole formed in the cutter body. An operator rotates the protection cover by a desired angle, and then, turns the lock lever. This operation causes the shaft of the bolt to be screwed further into the screw hole, resulting in that the guide plate becomes clamped between the washer and the cutter body. In this manner, the protection cover is fastened to the cutter body.